There are many applications of the lighting system of the invention however for convenience sake it will be discussed here in relation to emergency and warning lights.
Many vehicles and other objects use light signals to indicate their presence or to provide hazard warnings. In particular most emergency vehicles have an array of sirens and emergency lighting mounted on their roofs. These assemblies are generally large and bulky and provide significant increased drag to a vehicle thereby impeding both performance, handling and fuel efficiency.
Many vehicles, such as unmarked vehicles used by police, have a requirement that any warning or other lighting used to identify the vehicle be otherwise hidden when not in use. This is usually achieved by using removable sirens and flashing lights and locating them on a vehicle roof when required. Clearly this is a clumsy procedure.
Marine vessels too are required to carry lights at night for navigation safety purposes however these generally have to be mounted so that they are not only constantly exposed to the elements but can be easily damaged by contact with berthing facilities and the like.